Iona Greyjoy
Appearance Iona is not anything special- her brunette hair is cut to her shoulders and rarely without her hood. Her eyes are a deep brown that could be considered black, especially at night. Her lips are full, with small scars that litter her jaw and chin. A scar runs from the middle of her forehead to right past her nose. In a crowd, no one would look at her twice. History Iona Farwynd (Of Sealskin Point) was born to Lord Ygor Farwynd and his wife, Asha of House Tawney in the year 357. She was the second child, the first daughter for the pair. From a very young age, Iona loved to swim where the seals did on the coast of her home, having more interest in swimming than sailing much unlike her brother, Victarion, who was every definition of Ironborn. Iona was fast in the water, which as she learned to walk, translated over into speed on land. In the yards as kids, Iona and Victarion would spar in the yard with a plethora of weaponry. Nothing suited Iona more than a pair of daggers. With her agility and the quickness that the small knives allowed her, she was able to get a jump on most of her opponents. As she grew older, and after training most days with her father’s master-at-arms, she was able to throw the daggers and hit the target, which she would bet with money. As she grew older, she enjoyed playing small games that involved her sneaking up on her family or guards and scaring them. Iona was able to move quickly and quietly, never really making a sound until she wanted noticed. Her father noticed that she was never really noticed when she was sneaking up on people, that Iona blended into crowds of others. He used that natural ability to hide herself (covert) to spy on his subjects. Lord Ygor was a devoted man, devoted to the Drowned One and his preaching. Lord Ygor was also very paranoid that his subjects would one day kill him and take all his ships. Iona’s job was to make sure that everything stayed calm and peaceful in the areas owned by her father. In her late teens, her father passed and her brother, Victarion inherited. He also inherited Iona’s spying skills. Her brother was not very smart as he sent her to spy on other Lords, trying to find a snippet of treason that would make House Farwynd of Sealskin Point shine in the eye of their Lord Paramount. Along the way, Iona picked up a few followers in the form of a few bastards of Pyke. With Iona as their teacher, they began a small ring of spies, with Iona at the head. Spreading out into the far corners of Great Wyk and even to the other islands, they used a small bunch of codes that Iona created (scribe), to secretly write to each other about the going-ons around the island. Iona had set shop in Pyke, under the guise of a tavernwench. A drunken man was easier to get secrets out of, and she had many secrets from her times there. When news spread of a Greyjoy lordling ‘returning from the grave’, Iona started to follow Ewon Greyjoy and figure out what had happen. One night, she had followed him and his crew, but lost them as they went into a small cove. When she heard yelling and commotion, she was able to spot them from a cliff, and in turn, watch him kill his cousin and salt wife. Having this much information on a Greyjoy truly a blessing from the Drowned One, but then she noticed she was being followed herself. It took some effort and a bit of persuading, but she was able to find her stalker’s boss, the very same man she was following. Tracking and following Iona was not an easy task, as she blended in wherever she went. For someone to have her movements down to a point would have to be a real mastermind, which impressed Iona. Bringing her bastards along, she was able to join Ewon’s spyrings and prove that she was a valuable asset. After a few years of working together, she was chosen as his Rock wife, and the pair married later in the year. Recent Activity Iona and Ewon have traveled the greenland and finally made it back home with Lord Rodrik Stark and Lord Rodrick Mormont. Timeline 357: Born to Lord Ygor and Lady Asha Farwynd of Lonely Light. 363: Began fighting with her brother in the training yards. 363: Fifth moon: Ygor Farwynd noticed Iona’s ability to stay silent and blend with a crowd. 365: Chose daggers as her weapon of choice. 366: Ygor had Iona sneak around Sealskin Point, listening to subjects. 368: Ygor Farwynd died, Victarion inherited. 370: Iona was sent all over Great Wyk, gathering secrets with her bastard band of followers. 375, Ninth Moon: Worked in Pyke under the guise of a tavernwench. 377: Began following Ewon Greyjoy, witnessed him killing his bastard cousin, saltwife and crew. 378: Officially meets Ewon Greyjoy, was introduced into his spy rings. 379: Married Ewon Greyjoy. 380: Happily Ever After. (Jk.) Family Father: Ygor Farwynd (?-368) Mother: Asha Farwynd nee Tawney (?-Present) Brother: Lord Victarion Farwynd (355 - Present)) NPC Sigrin Pyke - part of her Bastard band of followers - gift: Martially Adept Dagon Pyke- part of her Bastard band of followers - gift: Martially Adept Alyssa Pyke: part of her Bastard band of followers - gift: Voice. Skadi Pyke: part of her Bastard band of followers - gift: Benevolence. Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn